My Childhood Sweetheart
by Meichn014
Summary: Since childhood no one was nice to Tien, except a young girl. The fell in love but were separated. So many years have passed Tien remembers her but she couldn't remeber him. Will love prevail? Chap. 3 is up. Please send me reviews.
1. Childhood

When Tien was just a kid people started insulting him about his third eye. No one wants to play with him. When he goes to school he's always making fun of. He's life was so miserable until one day...  
  
"Get out of the way, FREAK!" Pushes Tien  
  
"Hey quit it." A girl said. She has a long black hair and blue eyes. She punched the boy's face.  
  
"Alright! Geez, don't get so hotheaded." The boy left.  
  
"Are you alright?" the girl said.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." Tien said.  
  
"I'm Mei. How about you?"  
  
"I'm Tienshinhan. I guess I should go now. Bye."  
  
"Tienshinhan, can you play with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. I love too." The next day they met at the park. "Tienshinhan, what flavor do you want, Chocolate or Vanilla?" She asked as she holds the ice cream.  
  
"Vanilla will do." "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks!" Everyday they play and play at the park. They became more than friends. They thought that their laughter would never end. Until one day when Mei was going to Thailand. "Mei, have this bracelet. I made it myself. I hope you remember me."  
  
"I will miss you too, Tienshinhan." Embraces him "I love you, Tienshinhan." She yelled as the bus gets further and further from Tienshinhan.  
  
"I love you too, Mei." Tien yelled as he waves good- bye at her. Since that day Tien never felt that love like the love he felt before. 


	2. We Meet Again

Many years have passed; he met Goku and the Z fighters but he had never forgotten about Mei. One day someone was knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Tien said. "That must be the food we ordered." When he opened the door his heart was field with joy. "Mei, you came back."  
  
"Sir, I was only sent to deliver your food. Hey, how did you know my name?" Mei said.  
  
"Mei, don't you remember me?"  
  
"Sir, I don't know you. Excuse me, I have to go."  
  
"Wait Mei, I..." He went at Goku's house. Everybody was there. "Oh it was horrible. She can't even remember my name. We had a promise." Tien said as he bumps his head on the wall. "Tien, stop it. You're destroying our wall." Chi- Chi said.  
  
"Dude, chill. It's been a long time since she left. Maybe that's the reason."  
  
"She couldn't forget me. I gave her a bracelet."  
  
Bulma had an idea, "Where did you say she works?"  
  
"She works in the restaurant in Third Street."  
  
"This plan might just work." After few hours Bulma went to Tien. "Tien here are the information I've got so far. She lives a bit far away from the city."  
  
"Thanks, Bulma! I owe you one." Tien said. He went to Mei's house. He knocked on the door. "Coming!"  
  
"Mei, I'm glad to see you. I..."  
  
"Look, I told you so many times I don't know you. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Poo- Bear." A man said.  
  
"Yamcha- san. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yamcha!" Tien exclaimed. "You stole her from me!"  
  
"Tien, what are you talking about? She's just been my girlfriend last week." Yamcha explained it to Tien but he won't listen.  
  
"Yamcha, you know him?" Mei asked.  
  
"He's an old friend of mine."  
  
"Not anymore, Yamcha." Tien flew off. "Tien wait. Sometimes he can be as stubborn as a mule."  
  
Few weeks had passed. Tien was walking by when suddenly he saw Mei crying. He walked towards her, "What's wrong?" Mei looked at his face while tears flow down from her eyes, "It's none of your business!"  
  
"C'mon maybe I can help you."  
  
"That stupid friend of yours broke up with me last night. That's the second time I got dumped."  
  
"When was the first time?"  
  
"It was my childhood sweetheart. After few years I came back. I asked the people if they saw him but they said no. While I was wandering around the city I saw that traitor with another girl. I thought it was true love but no. He was like the other men." Mei said as she wipes her tears.  
  
Tien thought, "I shouldn't have go out with Launch that day. I'm such an idiot." Tien finally spoke, "Maybe he just wants to forget you because he thought that you weren't coming back."  
  
"When I find that Tienshinhan, he is so dead." She said angrily as she torn the tissue into little pieces. "I almost forgot, what's your name?"  
  
"It's best if you don't know," He said. Tien left. He went to the Capsule Corp. "So Tien how did it go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She wants to rip off my head. She hates me. That's why I never told her my name." Tien said.  
  
"Oh good. Then there is still a way to get you two back." Bulma said.  
  
"I hoped so." Tien sighed. 


	3. First Step: To gain her trust

' Knock! Knock! Knock!' "Coming!" Mei said. It was Bulma. Good morning Ms. Mei Yang. I would like to offer you a job." Bulma aid. "Where and what kind of job?" Mei asked.  
  
"An employee at the Capsule Corp. So will you accept my offer?"  
  
"Sure! Why not, I guess." Mei said. She signed the contract and Bulma left. "I hope my plan works." Bulma thought. The next day Mei went to the Capsule Corp. "I would like you to meet a new employee, Ms. Mei Yang. Ms. Yang your table is over there." Bulma said as she points her to the table. "I guess I'd better start." She thought. Bulma went inside her office. Tien was there. "Are you up for it Tien?" Bulma said. "I can't move my body." Tien said nervously.  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't get nervous right now. There's no turning back. Besides is if she asked you of why are you here, just answer that you work here." Bulma said as she pushes Tien towards Mei. "Mei, I would like you to meet Tien. He would help you in any of your problems. I have to go." Bulma said.  
  
"I remember you. You're that man last week. I've heard that name somewhere." She said.  
  
"I am so dead. Bulma why'd you have to say my name?" He thought. "I..." Tien was interrupted when Mei suddenly spoke, "Forgive me. You must be someone else."  
  
"Whew! That was close." He thought. It was lunch break. They sat on a bench and eat there lunch. Suddenly two men walked towards them. "Miss, do you want to eat with us?" One of them said. "No, thank you!" she answered.  
  
"C'mon join us." One of the men said as he grasps her hands tight. "Didn't you here what she said?" Tien said. "It's none of your business, FREAK BOY!"  
  
"Why can't just..." Mei said but Tien cut in and said, "Mei, leave this to me. These men have no right to disrespect you." Tien punched both of their face. Both of them were knocked out. Working time was over. The employees have left. "So I'll see you again tomorrow." Tien said. "Uh, Mei." "What is it Tien?" "I was wondering if... well... do you want to go to the beach on your day off?" Tien said as he looks at the cue cards.  
  
"Oh, um, I guess so." Mei said but she wasn't sure about it. "Great! Then I'll just pick you on your house." "Okay. Bye." She left. Bulma went out. "This plan is going to work." Bulma said happily. "Are you sure about this, Bulma?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Their day off came. Tien went to Mei's house. "I'm ready. Let's go." They reached the beach. Tien was thinking that they'll be the two of them alone but then he saw Goku and his gang. "It's nice to see you Tien." Goku said. "What are you doing here?" Tien said. "We'll be helping you if do something idiotic." Bulma said. Tien sighed.  
  
"Tien, I've found a good spot over here." Mei said. "Tien, hold this for me, will you?" Mei said. She removes her shirt. Tien blushed. "What's wrong?" "It's just that... it kind of... that I..."Tien stammered as he looks down thinking, "Why did she remove her clothes?"  
  
It was silent for few second then Mei spoke, "You must be one of the those conservative men, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I guess."  
  
"Don't worry. I respect your beliefs. I'll put my shirt back on." She said. They swim and then eat lunch.  
  
"Everything looks good." Bulma said as she looks at them with binoculars "Why are we doing this again?" Vegeta said. "We're helping Tien to get back Mei's trust." "Hey, can I look at the binoculars too?" Krillin said. "Sure why not?" Krillin looked into the binoculars. "They're so sweet!"  
  
They stayed there until late afternoon. "I'm bored. Can we go home now?" Vegeta groaned. "Go home by yourself. See if I care." "Oh, fine." Vegeta pouted. Then they left. "Finally let's go!" They left too but they didn't know that Tien had some other places to go with her.  
  
They went to a carnival. "Wee!! That was fun. Let's go back." Mei said. "I'll pass." Tien said as his face turned green. "Looks like it's your first time to ride a roller coaster." It was past 9:00 P.M they rode the Ferris wheel. "Look at the firework. They look so beautiful. What do you think Tien?" Tien looked at her face and said, "They're not as beautiful as you... I mean you look good on everything and I um..." "Thanks! I owe you one." She smiled.  
  
After the carnival, Tien walked her home. "Tien, I had a really great time. Good night. See you tomorrow." She kissed his chicks and went inside. Tien smiled and blushed. 


End file.
